Your World vs Mine
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: A completely new twist on how The Chipmunks meet their counterparts. Hopefully no one ends up heartbroken. (80s 'munks progressed to age 18)
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost, I would like to thank every last person who has read, favorited, and/or left a review for all of my stories! All the follows I receive make my heart smile with joy!** **It's extremely appreciated, and all the feedback is only making me a stronger writer!**

 **I'm sorry for my extremely drawn out hiatus. I've recently been diagnosed with epilepsy, which in turn, has caused me to fall into deep depression. I now take medication for both my epilepsy and depression. I've come to realize, however, that being back on Fanfiction has made me feel a little better. It's still a tough battle, but I haven't fully disappeared on you guys!**

 **So again, thank you all for the mad support, and I hope my stories are worth the read!**

 **Before getting into this story, I think it to be appropriate to make a few notes:**

 **-This story is strictly set in the 80s**

 **-Instead of the boys meeting the girls around age 10, I've decided to make them meet at age 18**

 **-This story is also inspired by my one-shot "Back to Me"**

 **-And for the sake of this story, the girls' last name will NOT be Miller. It will be Jones. If you read the story, you'll find out why ;)**

 **So, with that, I hope you all enjoy! 3**

 **~PrincessLeeLee7~**

Summary: A new twist on how the Chipmunks meet their counterparts (80s 'munks, age progressed to 18)

Your World vs Mine

Chapter 1

He popped a cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hand over the lighter to ignite the cancer stick. He released his thumb from the igniter with style, and he took the heaviest drag possible, until a hand promptly snatched it away, anger immediately dressing him unpleasantly.

"What's the damage?!" the livid Alvin Seville hissed as he watched his brother, Simon Seville scrape the cigarette on the bottom of his baby blue Chuck Taylor's, extinguishing it for good.

"You said you'd stop," he reminded tauntingly, a slick smile appearing on his face. "Plus, we're on a public bus with a pregnant woman sitting in the front!"

"Yeah, _the front_!" Alvin exclaimed as he gestured to the large mother-to-be. "Me, you, and Theodore are at _the back_!" he explained so slowly and drawn out, it seemed as though he were mocking Simon's intelligence.

Simon and Alvin suddenly eyed their youngest brother, Theodore Seville, seeing whose side he would take, only to find that he was more invested in Michael Jackson's Bad album he had purchased the day of its release. He knew he had to have it. And there he was, a week later, jamming out to each song as if he were hearing it for the first time. Blissfully unaware of his brothers' bickering, just the way he intended it.

"Screw off, Si, I told you I was trying to stop!"

"Hey, I'm only trying to help! I mean, what girl wants to talk to a guy who reeks of tobacco?"

Alvin swiftly became self-conscious as he sniffed his red and white track jacket, cheeks blushing red at the eye-watering aroma. "Y-yeah right! Bag your face!" he exclaimed as he discretely dug into his backpack to retrieve a bottle of cologne and gently spritzed it against his bare neck. Why did Simon always have to be right, he thought bitterly.

Simon rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Whatever you say."

The fussy Alvin truly thought he needed that sweet cigarette; first days of school were never his cup of tea, and just when he was of age to buy and smoke, Simon made sure he butted in, only for the good of Alvin's health, of course. Or maybe just to ruffle some feathers. Either way, the cigarette was no more.

"Hey guys!" Theodore piped in as he snatched off his headphones with the giddiest grin spread across his face. "I can't believe you two missed out on Michael Jackson's new album! You're _so_ missing out!"

Alvin crossed his arms with a roll of his navy blue eyes and fell back into his bus seat. Boy, what wouldn't he do for one heavy drag at the moment. "Theo, I love MJ as much as the next guy, but-"

"But what? You were just dancing to his songs in the living yesterday," he replied with a slick sneer, bringing up the memory of Alvin attempting one of the legendary MJ kicks that shattered an expensive, irreplaceable vase. Good thing their father-figure had yet to notice. "Like I said; you're missing out!"

"I was too focused on figuring out which hot bimbette I should make mine this semester," he spewed with a cocky grin and a tilt of his red snapback that held an "L.A. Clippers" logo on the front. "I mean, who wouldn't want all of this?"

Theodore and Simon groaned in disgust with a massive roll of their eyes that could have made their eyeballs detach from their skulls. "Alvin, if it weren't for you being my oldest brother, I think I would have halted all communication with you a _long_ time ago…" Simon replied intensely with a snarl.

"Alvin, you'll never get a girl if you keeping referring to them as a 'bimbette'?" Theodore suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Not all girls are sluts. But what do I know? I have a girl of my own…"

If Alvin's glare could kill, the whole city bus would have blown up in an instant, and Simon couldn't help but to laugh at Theodore's slick comment.

The bus ride through downtown Los Angeles seemed to stretch in Alvin's mind as palm trees on top of palm trees were passing in the distance. He hoped the first day of the boys' senior year of high school would bring some promise to the bright and cloudless morning, the sun's rays beaming against his face as he looked out the fingerprint-covered window at the cookie-cutter homes and spotless Cadillacs.

"If nothing cool happens before 12," Alvin declared to his brothers. "Then we're so jetting outta there!"

"I don't know about you," Simon began as he adjusted his small-rimmed glasses upon his nose. "But I actually like learning and not getting in trouble…"

"Yeah, you're kinda bugging out right now," Theodore couldn't help but to agree as he placed his headphones and CD player back in the pockets of his backpack. "I'll pass on that."

"Are you sure this is where the bus will pick us up?" a worried, wide-eyed brunette frantically questioned as she adjusted her purple-clad skirt that reached the middle of her smooth thighs. "I-I-I just don't wanna be late, ya know? We need to make a good first impression. And do we fit in enough? Do we smell okay? Do you think these students are dangerous?!"

"Jeanette!" he sisters collectively blurted to silence her frantic wailing.

The green-eyed Jeanette Jones carefully composed herself and fluffed her brown hair that sat at her shoulders. "I'm sorry girls, this just feels so… weird…"

"It's only weird if you make it," the pink-attired auburn splendor assured as she lifted her pink purse with white stitching and began to rummaged through it.

"Jean, everything will be fine!"

That was the bright, blonde-haired brown eyed girl, Eleanor Jones, shortest of the three as she stood to her tip toes, happily waiting for the bus, the gentle wind kicking up her hair that sat just below her waistline. "Being at a different school means different people, and different people means-"

"Hot guys," the pretty-in-pink Brittany Jones moaned lusciously with a slight giggle. "Like, aces, people here call them…"

As the girls stood side-by-side on the sidewalk next to the bus stop sign, a candy-apple red Mustang convertible came veering down the empty roadway, considerably startling the girls. Out from the vehicle, a beach-tanned brown-haired boy stood in the seats of it as it rode pass and ejected, "Cute Valley Girls!"

Black exhaust escaped the car's pipes, choking the girls to the point of tears and excessive coughing.

"Oh, what does that mean?!" Jeanette squealed to her sisters, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she yanked at her skirt. "I knew we were dressed inappropriately! We should go inside and change before the bus comes!"

Brittany and Eleanor rolled their eyes and dismissed their quirky sister. "Gag me, Jeanette. Calm down!"

They girls couldn't help but to wonder if their attire were actually approved of, however: Brittany and Eleanor wore the shortest blue-jean shorts imaginable with a crop top of their signature color, respectively, and Jeanette, who took the more conservative route, wore a purple skirt mid-thigh, and a white tank top with a track jacket thrown on top.

"Whether this is acceptable or not, I'm not changing!" Brittany declared as she dug through her purse once more and produced a perfectly rolled Mary-Jane. "Take a drag; you def need it…"

Jeanette wrinkled her nose, declining it instantly. "Britt, you know I don't smoke," she replied as she watched Brittany ignite the blunt laced with keef. Sweet marijuana and its leftovers; just what Brittany needed. Just how Miss Brittany loved it.

She blew out a thick cloud of smoke in Jeanette's face and giggled. "Yes, Miss Smarty-pants," and proceeded to pass it the eager Eleanor, who also took a heavy drag.

"Why not cigarettes?" Jeanette asked as she covered her nose and mouth with her purple track jacket. "You know, something actually… legal?"

Brittany snarled in disgust, a scoff escaping her. "A cancer stick? You're kidding, right?"

She slowly passed the blunt to Jeanette who, this time around, reluctantly accepted, taking the tiniest drag possible, guilt filling her, but the sense of ease becoming her.

The girls, a little more comfortable than before, watched over the horizon as the city bus slowly approached their stop.

"Well girls," Brittany chimed in as she extinguished the blunt at the bottom of her sparkling pink flats and placed it back in her tiny purse, "we're on our way to school…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you think, like, MJ and Prince will ever collab or somethin'?" Alvin asked as he sat slouched in his bus seat, picking at his cuticles and smacking his Hubba Bubba bubble gum to the point of annoyance. "It'll be totally bitchin' if they did…" He slowly removed his gum and unapologetically stuck it underneath the seat next to him and chuckled that 'so what if I did' mischievous chuckle.

"I must agree," Simon replied whilst having his nose buried inside one of his many science magazines. "That'll be a concert I'd enjoy, of course if it were on a weekend," he finished as the bus came to a screeching halt, jolting him forward. "What do you have to say to that, Theo?"

There was a dangerously long pause, and it wasn't like Theodore to downright ignore a question – unless he had his headphones glued to his head, that is – until Simon gazed up from his intense reading to see Theodore was fixated to the front of the bus, his jaw slightly dropped as he sat unmoving, stiff as a two by four.

"Uh, Theo, did you hear Si?" Alvin questioned with a cocked eyebrow as he, too, noticed Theodore's changed behavior. "Wouldn't it be cool if Prince and Michael Jackson-"

"Yeah, sure," he suddenly interrupted as he slumped in his seat, apparently hiding.

The boys, beyond perplexed, gazed to the front as well, and that's when they felt what Theodore was feeling in that very moment.

Those girls.

The boys watched as the seemingly identical girls – aside from some striking differences ranging from height and eye color – took their seats in the front of the bus, completely oblivious to the ogling triplets in the back.

Alvin smirked with blushing cheeks as he fell back into his seat and covered his face with his snapback. "Wow… I gotta admit, those girls are fine as wine…"

Simon slowly slid his glasses from his face and wiped the thick coat of fog that had collected from his steaming body, and Theodore, to say the least, was still fixated.

It was official; the boys were star-struck.

As the wave of fixation slowly faded away, Simon chuckled aloud and looked to Theodore with a slick smile. "Wow Theo, you're looking kinda hard for someone who has a girlfriend."

No falsehood was being told; Theodore, in fact, had a beautiful girl underneath his belt. She was a black-haired beauty with the biggest, curliest hair atop her head, freckles upon her pale cheeks, and the bluest eyes, bluer than fresh pool water, even bluer than the skies. He loved her dearly, do not be mistaken, but…

"I-I-I can look!" Theodore protested, "I can appreciate a woman's beauty from afar," yet he couldn't help but to feel a taste of guilt in the pit of his stomach accompanied by a look of guilt.

"Yeah, your Stephanie would def agree with you!" Alvin spewed his sarcasm with a hefty round of laughs.

Theodore blushed as he heaved the heaviest sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Bite me…" he mumbled coldly under his breath.

"Why don't you talk to one?" Simon urged as he placed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

Alvin scoffed with widening eyes and an even wider smile. "Which one? I can barely choose! But if I had to," he began as he snagged a peek at one in particular, rubbing his chin in thought, "I think it would be the one with the crop and the shorts… with the pink…"

He sighed admirably as he stood to his feet and continued to scrutinize the beauty before him as she sat perched on her knees, fixing the slightly teased hair of the brunette. He watched as she smacked at her own chewing gum, her bangles at her wrist bouncing with each pothole the bus ran over. She expressed a squeaky giggle, as did her sisters, and it only made Alvin's heart… skip a beat.

What was happening?

"I've never seen them before," Simon spoke from his seat as he began to put away his magazine. "Perhaps they're new?"

"They have to be," Theodore replied with raised eyebrows. "I've never seen them a day in my life. Where do you think they came from?"

"No telling, buddy…"

Alvin carefully watched on, paying his brothers no type of mind, and suddenly, the girl, from her hairstyling, happened to glance in Alvin's general direction, and for the brief moment, the two locked gazes, both eyes wide with shock. The girl, red in the cheeks, quickly plopped to her bottom, facing the front immediately, and Alvin followed suit, his eyes wide, breathing heavy, body slightly trembling.

"Guys, she like, totally saw me staring…" Alvin groaned in agony as he covered his face in his hands.

Simon rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Well, you weren't exactly secretive about it."

Meanwhile…

"Woah…" Brittany spoke breathlessly as she turned to her sisters, waving for their attention.

"What is it?" a startled Jeanette asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't look!" Brittany exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "They'll see you!"

"Who?" Eleanor asked eagerly with the widest smile possible.

"There're boys back there!" she replied as she reached into her purse and produced a small mirror and began to fix her eyeliner and pink lipstick, smacking her lips aloud.

"Oh," Jeanette replied with a small smile. "I thought it was something, well, important!"

"Yeah, and one was totally scoping me out!" she ejected breathlessly. "He was def cute!"

The bus suddenly came to its final halt, and the girls gazed out the window to the overgrown brick-covered school with students on top of students pouring inside, some eager to start the new school year, and others… not so much. There sat roses and petunias at the base of the building, and a tall American flag bellowed wildly against the lashing wind, and just below it was a flag with the school's mascot. Everywhere the girls looked were florescent 'Welcome back!' posters hung in the windows.

"Well, ladies," Brittany began as she puffed up her hair and released a dreamlike sigh. "Let's do ourselves a favor and _not_ screw this up."


	3. Chapter 3

**So… here's yet another note…**

 **For those of you who don't know, I have epilepsy. With that said, I've suffered a massive seizure that dislocated my shoulder and broke my arm, so quite naturally, it'll be rough typing up my chapters to stories. In fact, I can only type with one hand lmao. Nonetheless, I'll still be posting. Thank you all for giving my story a read!**

Chapter 3

"Okay, just act natural," the pink-clad Brittany reminded her sisters as she swayed her hips with each step off the bus, fluffing out her over-exaggerated bang atop her head. "There're studs behind us and I'm _not_ in the mood to be embarrassed…"

The summer wind lashed about as the girls walked along on the sidewalk amongst the other students, and the boys carefully followed suit, leaving a group of students between them to ensure the girls would not hear their private conversation.

"Oh wow," Alvin sighed in admiration as he watched the swaying hips of the pink female. 'Mesmerized' didn't even beginning to explain the butterflies that occupied his stomach. He held his stomach tight in his grasp and emitted a deep groan. "Do you guys think they're bimbettes?"

"Listen Alvin," Simon began with an exasperated sigh. "I don't pay _that_ much attention to our counterparts," he informed firmly, hopefully to get his stern point across. "I'm a man of science; I'm not too keen on a relationship, nor am I even looking for a girl who's even worth it…"

"Are you sure?" Theodore began with a wide smile and raised eyebrows. "I believe every word you said, don't get wrong! But..." he paused, glancing up at the extraneous females gracefully strolling ahead. "I've never seen you stare so hard!"

"At who?!" Simon fired back, putting on a face of pseudo-confusion.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances of disbelief, and Alvin ejected, "The one in the purple! You even put down your _science book_ to look at her the entire ride here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Simon Seville has his first crush, like, ever in life!" He spewed the heaviest chuckle whilst slapping Simon so hard in the back, the force damn-near knocking the glasses from his face. Theodore joined in on his round of laughs.

"Now settle down fellas! I-It's nothing serious; i-it's a mere attraction t-that anyone can experience!"

"Yeah, your stuttering is def helping your argument…"

Not even Simon could deny that his red-cheeked stutter ultimately showed his deception. "Whatever…"

… And just up ahead…

"Hey, at least we have lunch and study hall together!" the optimistic Eleanor cheered as she back-handed, then refolded her school schedule for the semester. "And study hall is a two-hour class period! They don't have that long of a study hall back at home!"

"I suppose…" Brittany reluctantly agreed with crossed arms. She hated more than anything to not be in the presence of her sisters for their protection. She also, however, heavily valued her alone time. "Well… since we won't really be together throughout the day, just make sure you two watch your backs. The last thing I want to happen is for you guys to get bullied, and I'm not there to give out a snuff and eye jammy…"

The sisters giggled as they walked along the path leading to the school's entrance, when a clatter of footsteps in the distance can suddenly be heard. The girls searched for the cause of such a ruckus when suddenly, a group of boys could be seen purposely plowing into students with their hardy laughs and slick smiles upon their punchable faces, knocking some to the ground, slapping books out of unsuspecting hands.

And one of the victims just had to be the purple-clad Jeanette.

A red-head, freckle-faced bully uppercut her books, having them fly high into the leafy trees and plummeting back to Earth atop her head, a loud and deep "skeeze!" escaping the boy as he continued to run, and the older, protective sister was swiftly livid.

With red cheeks and eyes that burned like a raging fire, Brittany began her charge towards the boy who continued to run off, only to be caught around the waist by the youngest of the three, the mediator, one could say.

"It's def not worth it," Eleanor mumbled into her ear. "We'll catch him later…"

"Hey fellas!" Alvin shouted as he watched the girls pick up books and loose-leaf paper from the muddy ground. "Do you think we should help?"

Swift on his feet, bespectacled Simon charged to the girls' side, a smile propping itself upon Alvin's face.

"See Theo, he's like, totally into her. What a sucky liar!"

As Simon reached their side, he began to pick up science books and protractors alike, his eyes gleaming with excitement, his heart thumping roughly within his chest as he gazed upon scientific formulas even he had yet to be taught. _"She likes science, too?!"_

He suddenly gazed up from his helping to be suddenly met with a green pair of eyes staring back, and his heart immediately fell to his size-ten feet. He gulped heavily, words unable to squeak themselves out. Simon hated to admit what was now a fact, but he found himself rather… infatuated… He suddenly looked to his arms to see he had the tightest grip on her books against his chest; anything at that point would help the swelling awkwardness, so he averted his attention ever-so smoothly. With shaky limbs, he carefully outreached his arms to hand them back. "Uh… here!"

The two carefully straightened themselves to a standing position – simultaneously - neither gaze leaving the other's. After some time, the female produced a cheeky, rose-red smile that exposed two rows of silver-plated braces… as did Simon's.

Pulling the two out of their fantasy, Jeanette's sisters yanked her away from the boy without a single word, leaving him dumbfounded as he watched her regain her footing. For the moment, she snuck a peak over her shoulder through her thick mane before disappearing into the entrance of the school.

"Well, well, well…" a mocking voice arose from just behind. Of course, it was the nosey Alvin. Who better else? "So… what were you saying about 'man of science' stuff, again? Ya know, not paying attention to that smoking-hot chick? Not looking for a girl and a relationship?" He smirked with a cocked 'brow, knowing good and damn well how to irritate the nerves buried within his younger brother.

Simon grimaced with a low growl that exposed his neat and clean braces. "Bag it, Al…"

The girls gazed in awe at the overgrown high school, the hallways long and wide as the eye could see, the fresh smell of school supplies and cleaned floors caking their nostrils, the beautiful students and their bright smiles greeting their respective friends after a lengthy summer vacation, and just head hung a "Welcome back to School!" banner swaying in the breeze. In the meantime, Brittany mentally gathered her questions.

"So… who was that ace, Jean?!" she spat as she and Eleanor locked arms with the weak-at-the-knees Jeanette and strolled down the school's main corridor.

"Yeah, give us the 411!" Eleanor begged with bouncing-blonde hair that sprung with every step. "I mean, we know it was only a staring contest, but… how did it make you feel?"

"Well…" she paused before rolling her green orbs, adjusting her glasses to her nose, "he's def nice… he picked up my books for me!"

"Don't get too excited," Brittany warned with a wag of her finger as she brushed shoulders with fellow students as their walk progressed. "He seems too nerdy to want a relationship… ya know, in a stud kinda way!"

Jeanette scoffed. "We'll see…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It grew closer to time to start the school year off on a positive note, a good foot, even, and Simon, the ethical, more mentally confident brother among the three was silent for a large portion of the morning. He chewed at his nails and spun his protractor around his fingers. Everywhere the brothers went within the school, he followed along noiselessly. His thoughts that were once filled with science equations and quantum theory and the memorization of thirteen decimals of pi was suddenly occupied with… her.

He would be caught in a fib if he didn't admit to looking for her as they roamed the halls, and some of the time, he thought he might have caught a glimpse of her, or perhaps, it was his active imagination. Either way, he hoped to be blessed with one more look in to her emerald-green eyes accompanied with that perfect smile – braces and all.

"Earth to Simon!" Alvin exclaimed as he waved a hand in Simon's face to snap him out of Lalaland. The sheer motion caused Simon to whip his gaze towards his brothers, both seemingly annoyed.

"Fellas… I-"

"We were talking to you this entire time," Theodore calmly informed the sick-stricken boy. "What are you thinking about that's got you in a slump?"

Simon heavily sighed as he stopped and let himself fall into a group of red and white lockers, holding the strap to his backpack ever-so tightly. "Fellas… I don't know… I-I'm not sure. I'm feeling under the weather, perhaps."

Alvin smirked as he perched himself next to his flush-faced brother and studied him from sweaty forehead to trembling knees. "Don't tell me you're thinking about those babes, Si. What are you feeling?"

A distressed Simon shrugged as Theodore carefully joined their side, patiently waiting for a response. "Like, my stomach is in knots and my heart has this weird flutter!"

With a scoff and roll of his eyes, an agitated Alvin landed a fist into Simon's shoulder, making him wince in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"You're not sick, moron! Newsflash; you have your first ever crush in life and _you_ don't know how to handle it!" He finished off with a soft chuckle and wiped a single tear that slipped from his navy-blue eye. "You like her! There's nothing to be ashamed about!"

"I have all the shame to have in the world!" Simon contradicted with a huff as he yanked at his locks of hair. "I only made eye contact with the girl, and suddenly, I feel this way? This can't be right. I-I don't even know the girl's name for Pete's sake!"

Irritation began to fill Alvin; he hated how Simon always turned seemingly simple interactions into an unnecessary, death-defying adventure. Just as Alvin was ready to dismiss the negative, shaken up mess that was Simon, his eye caught something rather spectacular just on the far side of the hallway…

A struggling, purple-attired female who found trouble opening her locker with books slipping from her hands sparked an idea deep within Alvin's one-track mind.

"Hey Si… if you're not chicken… how about you talk to her, like, _right now_!"

He took Simon's shaky shoulders and whirled him around to face the quirky beauty turning red in the face with sheer embarrassment as she yanked viciously at her locker handle. Simon released himself with several shakes of his head and paced himself in the opposite direction, his own face blushing a rose-red. Alvin and Theodore were quick on his heels. "I-I-I can't, fellas. What do I say? What do I do? I don't know how to do these things."

On a more serious note, Alvin could read the distress written in his hazy eyes, his glasses fogging up yet again, sweat dripping from his temples. It was true; Simon could answer questions ranging from Chemistry to Biology, Calculus to Trigonometry. These set of questions, however? No answer could be found in his database.

"Listen," he began with a sigh. "I'll try some other time, but until then…"

And he was off down the hallway without another word spoken.

"Man," Theodore began as he pulled a sandwich from his backpack and took the widest bite imaginable, tiny crumbs falling to his chest. "He's really beaten up over this girl!"

"Yeah, but he'll get over it," Alvin replied with all the confidence he could muster up. "He's a newbie to the dating game; he'll be fine." He paused suddenly, his eyes widening along with his grin. "Theo, do you understand how _clutch_ this school year's gonna be?!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!" he repeated excitedly. "Hot, new chicks? Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Well…"

Ever-so abruptly, a crowd of students quickly roamed pass heading to their respective classes, and within the group, Theodore's starry-eyed gaze caught that of his lovely girlfriend of one year, Stephanie Rogers; lengthy, gorgeous, black hair, freckles upon her pale face, and a smile brighter than anyone's future. He watched her intensely before directing his attention back to Alvin, an eyebrow cocked. "Listen Alvin; those girls are cute, don't get me wrong, but my Steph has my heart…"

And by pure coincidence… that damned blonde… that God-damned blonde with that green crop-top and those Daisy Duke shorts swished on by, the scent of strawberries creeping its way into Theodore's nostrils, and a rather guilty tingle slithered its way up and down his spine, his fingertips becoming cold and numb, his heart pounding against his chest.

"And… what were you saying?" Alvin snarked with a sly smile, and hand resting heavily upon Theodore's shoulder.

With a sigh, "I told you once, and I'll tell you again… bite me…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Britt, I'm _totally_ excited about school! Why can't it start already?"

Brittany emerged from her narrow locker, and a pink-lipped smirk appeared on her face. "I suppose," she replied as her pale face blushed a bright red. Her eyes darted to the left, so swiftly

The gitty Eleanor leaned against the locker to the right of Brittany's and openly analyzed her changed demeanor. Eleanor's lips puckered to the side as she moved a stray strand of auburn hair from Brittany's lightly drenched forehead. "Oh, someone's high, and it's not from her joint in her purse…"

Brittany rolled her eyes and swatted Eleanor's petite hand away and giggled. "You're buggin', I'm fine!" she exclaimed, her eyes darting yet again.

"Oh?" Eleanor teased. "So… who do you keep looking at?"

Brittany narrowed her ice-blue eyes and turned her back to the obvious subject and ejected a single 'ha!' "No one, just checking out the school!"

"… or checking out the guy that was scoping us out on the bus…"

Brittany made yet another glance, but over her shoulder through her auburn hair, and she could see him conversating with a group of boys, his laugh charming to her, his smile brighter than the sun that beamed upon California. Such a difference.

"Someone actually has a crush and isn't a tightwad about it…"

"Bag your face, Ellie!" she spat, but paused and grabbed for Eleanor's bare arm. "What is he doing now?"

Eleanor made a secretive glance over Brittany's shoulder to see him chatting away, seemingly leading the conversation, his jaws running a mile a minute. "He's just talking, Britt. Gag me for Pete's sake! It's so obvious you have a crush on him!"

Brittany couldn't hide the fact, even if she wanted to; especially from Eleanor, who could practically see through the most reserved individual. She pressed her back against her locker and held her books lovingly against her chest. "Oh Eleanor, he is such a damn Ace! I almost can't help myself!" she oozed before she quickly turned towards her sister, eyes buck. "Is my makeup okay?"

Ever-so suddenly, a slinky, almost unrecognizable figure appeared beside the two, face red and body sunken in. Her sisters could see why.

"Jean?!" they simultaneously spewed as they eyed their sister from head to toe to see she had changed her wardrobe completely. She matched her sisters, only difference was sporting a purple crop-top, but nonetheless…

"D-do I look bad?" she asked cautiously, her eyes filled with fear. "Should I go change again?" She frantically pulled at her shorts, for she could swear she felt a gust of wind grace her behind.

"Well, well, well," Brittany began as she knocked some lint from Jeanette's high shorts, "what made you change in the first place?"

Jeanette let out a huff accompanied with a weak smile as she adjusted her oversized lenses propped upon her nose. "I-I mean, it's pretty hot outside, ya know, and wearing that track jacket was making me sweat… p-profusely…"

Eleanor playfully cleared her throat and took Jeanette's shoulder in her tiny hands. Eleanor, the one to see through her sisters' bullshit, knew exactly what was going on. "Let me rephrase that for you, shall we?"

"Oh, c'mon Elie!"

"You mean to say, 'that guy from the bus is pretty hot and he's making me sweat profusely'. Did I get that right?" Eleanor spewed her undisguised sarcasm that made Jeanette weak with embarrassment.

"Naw, it's more than that," Brittany challenged with a smirk of her own. "Jean here's trying to get someone's attention."

Jeanette's shoulders fell in defeat along with her back pack that was strung upon them. She hated more than anything that her sisters could see through her like a two-mirror, reading her like an open book, but she had to face facts; she wore her heart on her sleeve, not an ounce of a poker face detected in her soul. "Okay, fine! Do you two think someone like… like _him_ would find a girl like me to be attractive?! Maybe if I were standing behind a wall, but that's not giving enough credit to the wall!"

"Jean, it's not always about looks, ya know…"

Eleanor scrunched her face in disbelief as she eyed Brittany as if she were an extraneous creature. "Did that just come from _your_ mouth?"

"I'm trying to make her feel better! Wasn't that obvious?"

"And what about you, Ellie?" Jeanette accused as she yanked at her purple crop top, to a useless avail. She aimed to turn the tables. "Y-you haven't said a thing about the cute chubby one!"

Eleanor crossed her arms, her face blushing like a young rose amid summer. "T-this isn't about me!"

"Yeah, your stuttering helps your claim," Brittany murmured under her breath.

"Like, whatever!" Jeanette exclaimed with a wide smile. "You'll admit it eventually…"

"Okay, look," Brittany blurted with hands raised, "can we all agree that our first day of school hasn't even started, and we, like, totally scored some Aces?"

The girls eyed each other hesitantly, and after what seemed to be an eternity, they nodded in agreement, giggling amongst themselves. And just like that, their move to a whole other world didn't seem too bad.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a warning bell chimed throughout the school, unwelcomingly piercing the girls' ears. "Fantastic," Jeanette sarcastically murmured to her sisters. "We'll have to get used to _that_ for a semester…"

An indication of departure was ensuing as Brittany eavesdropped on the group's conversation just behind her. "They're leaving," Brittany chimed in to her sisters. "I wanted to talk to him before they left! What do I do?"

Eleanor beamed a grin as she took Brittany's arm. "You want my help?"

"To talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Then YES!"

Eleanor waited for her queue, and just as the boy was in arms-length of the three, in one swift motion, she forcefully shoved the quaking female into him, having both fall to the ground in a heap, books and papers flying about.

Way to go, Ellie.

As other students watched on and laughed at the two upon the floor, Brittany struggled to pick up her belongings. She could feel the heat rising from her body, she could feel the eyes upon eyes on her as she struggled to her feet, and what could be worse? Oh, that's right, her sisters leaving her high and dry along with others so that they were not late to class. The two – her and the mysterious boy - seemingly occupied the hallway to themselves, excluding a few others running for the hills.

"Are you okay?"

Brittany gazed up from her scrambling to see an elongated hand in her face. With her gaze, she started at the hand and followed up the sleeve-covered arm and finally looked into his eyes.

Oh, his eyes, she quivered to herself. That blue-eyed gaze that could swoon even the toughest of girls. Shoot, maybe even some guys if you'd like to go to that extent. Her hand shook as she reached for his, and he carefully helped her to her feet.

As she straightened herself out, she nodded crazily in response to his question, her bangs bouncing about.

The boy casted a straight-tooth smile that momentarily choked Brittany. "Uh… hey…"

Brittany wanted more than anything to speak, but she knew if she did… she would blow her cover…

"I'm Alvin," he greeted softy, which was lightyears away from his character.

Oh, she couldn't blow her cover… she just couldn't…

A wave of awkwardness crashed upon them like something heavy, but Mr. Alvin Seville knew he had to be persistent. Persistent was damn-near his middle name. "I guess I should welcome you here. I've never seen you around, like, at all…"

Don't blow it, Brittany…

"Where did you come from? Or do you not know how to speak?"

Suddenly, but ever-so smoothly, Brittany produced a pink-cheeked smile and a toss of her hair over her shoulder. Cover blown in 3… 2… 1…

And with the upmost sass, she replied, "You can say I'm not from here…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah…"

Alvin dressed Miss Brittany with his gaze until his wide eyes met her ice-blue ones that were slick like steal. Her lips were slightly parted into a smile that enticed Alvin like nothing before, and he couldn't help to expose his own straight-tooth grin.

"Woah what?" she asked, faking a puzzled look with a cocked eyebrow and a wrinkle of her button nose that confused Alvin for the moment.

"What do you mean 'woah, what'?!"

"Wow, no need to be a 'skeeze', or however you guys say it here!"

Alvin physically bit his tongue, reacting to his own reaction as he saw a sour, skewed look creep upon her face. He knew he had to fix it, and quickly, too. "Well, for one, that's def not the right word to use here," he began with a nervous chuckle. "Two, I'm just… shocked…"

"Like the accent?"

"It's… pretty bitchin'…"

"Is that a good thing?"

Alvin rubbed his chin in thought and studied the female once more, trying to make an honest guess about the extraneous accent, because even with a naïve mind like Alvin's, he knew that that was no Valley Girl accent he was used to hearing his entire existence. "Well, it's nice to be one of the first people in this hellhole to meet the foreign chick, that's for sure…" He began to walk, ushering the female to follow his lead. She cautiously obliged.

"Can you guess?" Brittany asked shyly, clutching her books against her breast, suddenly feeling vulnerable with her belly showing through her crop top.

"British? Probably not?"

"Nope."

"Scottish, 'cause you kinda have the red hair going here?"

"Close, but no cigar. For the record, it's auburn."

"I give up!"

"I'm from down under, mate…"

A twinkle appeared in Alvin stare, amusement and enchantment overwhelming him. Finally, something different around here, he thought happily. "Nice… Australian…"

An awkward silence fell between the two, and Alvin was quick to notice a blush creep across Brittany's now rosy-red cheeks, and she fought to keep from gazing into Alvin's – in her opinion – hypnotic stare. "Well, let's start over," Brittany abruptly began as she stuck out a hand for Alvin to shake. "I'm Brittany Jones…"

Alvin shook it gently with a charismatic smile upon his face. "I'm Alvin Seville. I take it that those were your sisters earlier-" He stopped himself short, fearing of blowing his cover that he was indeed checking out the three cuties conversating by their locker, as was Brittany scoping out the hottie.

"Oh, so you were being slightly nosy there, huh?"

Alvin briskly rubbed the back of his neck and looked everywhere and around, hoping to avoid the question. "I-I wouldn't say nosey… just curious! Never saw you guys around so was just… playing a little detective, you can say…" he trailed off with a secretive wink of his eye.

Brittany spat a giggle as she simultaneously dropped her purse that she thought was clutched tightly in her grasp. Alvin carefully stooped down to retrieve it, grabbing the bright-pink handbag by the wrong end, dumping its contents, scattering across the floor. The two looked upon the dirty school floor, their eyes landing on an object in particular.

She froze like a statue, her jaw dropping damn-near to her chest. "I can like, totally explain!" Brittany exclaimed as she knelt to scoop up her marijuana cigarette, seeing an awe expression plastered over Alvin's face. "I mean, I don't puff it _all_ the time, but-"

Suddenly, Alvin snickered with a grin that interrupted Brittany's wild stutter, dug into his hat behind his ear, and produced one of his own that was intertwined in his mane, a look of shock growing upon Brittany. "Don't trip, cutie, I smoke just as much…"

Alvin gazed around the empty hallway, making sure no eavesdroppers were anywhere in sight, and looked to Brittany and produced a hefty laugh. He almost couldn't believe it; a 'cold-blooded' Aussie with a banging body and personality to match. No one would be able to fathom how star-struck the eighteen-year-old was.

You can almost say she had his heart in the palm of her hand…

"Ellie, I feel kinda rotten leaving Britt alone with that guy! What if he's a jerk?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes as the two ascended the up-hill-like hallway, 'welcome back' posters passing them by. "Jean, you worry, like, too much!" she exclaimed as the two struggled to find their individual classes. "If she were in danger, she will, no doubt, find us and tell us!"

Jeanette produced an uneasy sigh and reluctantly agreed with the confident, younger sister of hers. "Okay, perhaps you're right," she replied as she glanced down at her schedule in hand to see she had an Honors Chemistry class, room 211. Her green eyes scanned the area until they landed upon the room in question, looking to her sister with a weak smile. "W-well… my class is up ahead…"

"And mine is on the third floor," Eleanor moaned with a giggle, throwing her head back as she did so.

Jeanette cautiously approached the room with Eleanor accompanying her for moral support, and Jeanette slyly peaked in before entering, and suddenly, Jeanette snatched her body from the doorway, pressing her back against the wall with eyes wider than all outdoors.

"Uh, Jean? Earth the Jean!" Eleanor spat as she snapped fingers in Jeanette's lost stare. "What is it?"

With a quivered voice that almost made it impossible to speak, she managed to utter, "that guy's in there!"

Eleanor quietly clapped her hands and stood to her toes with excitement. "Uh, you and Britt are having the best luck, and it's only the first day!"

Jeanette quickly slid to her bottom and curled into the fetal position, hiding her face in her knees. "Ellie, he's like, super cute and everything, and I'm just a dweeb from Australia who no one's gonna ever notice! This is why I keep my head in the books!" she admitted willingly with a loud grunt.

Of course, everyone and their mother knows that Jeanette is on the shy side of the social spectrum; but for some reason, some extraneous reason, her locking eyes with the blue-clad boy seemed so… natural, and just plain right. She despised the fact that these newfound feelings emerged in the manner that they did – swift and abrupt.

"Jeanette, just go in there and make conversation. Quite frankly, you both seem awkward enough to go around," she attempted to persuade as she pulled her limp sister to her worm-like legs.

Jeanette sighed. "What if things go wrong?"

"What if things go right?"

For a moment, Jeanette considered Eleanor's words of encouragement, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind attempted to push itself to the forefront. "Hopefully you're right…"

With the heaviest sigh Jeanette could produce, she poked her head in the classroom once more, and shakily made her way inside.

Eleanor slinked away and struggled to find a flight of stairs to climb in hopes of making it to her class on time. She stared at her lime-green wristwatch to find she had a few minutes to spare, but suddenly, a group of voices could be heard down the hall, and Eleanor was quick to possibly make new friends. Such a bubbly girl, she was.

Rounding the corner were a group of guys, and a single girl hovering in the middle, and within that group she spotted…

"Oh my gosh…" she muttered as she studied the group intensely, seeing the green-clad boy from the bus ride… had his hands interlocked with the female's petite one, her smile bright and beholding as she gazed into the boy's green-eyed stare, slight disappointment filling her stomach. Eleanor turned on her heels and proceeded to class, brushing it off with a flip of her golden locks. With a shrug of her shoulders, she accepted the obvious fact.

"I may not have the luck Brittany and Jeanette are having," she murmured to herself, "but at least I get to experience another world!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alvin carefully examined his perfectly rolled bean and gazed up at the more-than-flabbergasted Brittany, and he couldn't help but to laugh at the fact that her cheeks were burning redder by the second. "Why so shy?" he asked as he ran the joint across his nose, inhaling deeply as he did so. "I roll up, too! See?"

"I know, but gosh!" Brittany exclaimed with disgust. "Totally wasn't ready for anyone to know that so soon!"

"C'mon!" Alvin cooed with the widest grin possible, "You have no idea how awesome this is for me! This place is full of narks who are dying to snitch on you!" he exclaimed with a grunt. "Now with this, and you…" he slowly paused, bowing his head, concealing a smile. "I don't know, now I don't feel like the odd one out…"

In some funny way, Brittany could already feel the at-home vibe with just a mere conversation with a guy who she found marijuana to be the greatest common factor between the two. Go figure. "Well, how often do you light up?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"Like, twice a month!" Alvin blurted effortlessly with a cocked eyebrow, but that look in Brittany's eyes told him that she knew that was the furthest from the truth. Shamefully, Alvin fixed his mistake with, "everyday," because who was he kidding? He wanted a shot with the new hot chick, but if he even wanted to become a friend, he knew he had to be honest. "Is that so bad?"

"Bad?" Brittany grinned. "I smoked at the bus stop this morning!"

With not a lick of sarcasm and a dropped jaw, Alvin replied, "You're so fucking cool…"

"Eat my shorts, Alvin…" she teased as she began to walk away, hypnotizing Alvin with her swaying hips, swaying to and fro, not missing a beat.

"I'll eat your shorts any day…" he murmured under his warm breath.

"What was that?" Brittany slickly asked with a grin perched upon her cheeks, tossing her teased hair over her tiny shoulder.

"Listen!" Alvin shouted before chasing after his heaven-sent angel, "I know you're probably not like this, and I'm just being a bad influence right now, but," he began as he exposed his weed once more. "If you want, after first period, we can totally ditch this place, and… I can be your personal tour guide for the day. Show you the city and whatnot? Smoke too?" he asked as he bit his lip to the point of puncture.

"That's sweet," Brittany replied as she turned on her heels and made her way for the classrooms, "but I'll see…"

"Just meet me here!" Alvin called after her as he watched her draw further away. "If not, I'll get the hint!" Once she was fully out of view, Alvin collapsed against the wall and sighed admirably. "Fuck, she is so fine…"

He couldn't believe it; Alvin might have actually scored himself an ace, but he knew he hadn't reeled in his catch just yet; however, there was a fish he struggled to set free.

With squeaky sneakers, he dragged his love-struck feet down the hall, paying no mind to his surroundings until colliding head-on with someone he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing. Disoriented, he shook his head to shake the dizziness, and once his eyes met the person's gaze, her grimaced tightly, wanting the person to know how utterly… disgusted he was.

"Oh… hey," Alvin greeted bleakly with crossed arms and rolled eyes.

There before him stood a honey-blonde Junior with a ponytail that sat high and mighty atop her head flipped to the front accompanied by bangs teased to be damned, her pink lip gloss shining in the hallway's light, her eyelashes long and somewhat beholding. Her name?

Charlene.

"Hi Alvie," she replied flirtatiously with wildly batting 'lashes.

"Ugh!" Alvin grunted in disgust as he pushed past the annoying girl. "Gag me with a spoon! Don't call me 'Alvie'! It's stupid!" he fussed as he rushed down the hall with Charlene steadily at his heels.

She quickly scooted her way in front of the heated boy, stopping him in his fiery tracks. "Oh, Alvie, I haven't heard from you all summer!" she forced conversation. "What's the 411? New job? New place?"

"New 'none of your business'…" and off Alvin went, storming down the hall, creating a thunder no one would be able to tame.

Among the girls who attended the high school, Charlene was of the breed that was the popular of the popular. If you didn't know who Charlene was, you would, without a doubt, know every detail about her being by the end of the day. Of course, she was the cliché well-known dancer on the school's Varsity Dance Team, and on top of it all, she dated who she wanted to at any given point in time.

Sadly, she was the fish Alvin found himself so desperately attempting to throw back into the sea full of the thirstiest ones.

"Alvin, you don't have to be so mental, ya know?"

Alvin smirked as he slowly turned to face the obnoxious mess that was Charlene. "I wasn't mental when you were trying to, ya know…" he motioned with wild movement of his eyebrows that spread a frown across Charlene's face.

"Bite me!"

"Bag your face…"

"So, who's the new bimbette you were talking to?" she asked slickly, her facial expression changing like Chicago weather. This question stopped him dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing. He could see where this was going from a mile away. "She seems slightly above average, if I were to give her some credit. And I saw you put your God-awful charm on… mega-weak…"

"Listen, Charlene, and for the love of God, you better listen good," he began sternly as he marched towards her, a strong finger pointed. Alvin meant business, and he refused to have the likes of Charlene ruin his chances at… well, damn-near anything. "I'm not gonna let some ditz like you get in the way of this. Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because we were the perfect couple, Alvie! A power couple! Don't you remember the long walks on the beach, ice cream sundaes, the make-out sessions?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

He could only describe their three-month relationship comparable to a rotten, inside-out Sour Patch Kid. See where this is going?

"We're finished, Charlene! What don't you get?! You thought you wouldn't get caught, but you did! So, what makes you think I'll ever consider going back to you?"

"I apologized, didn't I?" she swayed with a small, pseudo-innocent smile.

"And I can't believe you thought that would work!" He stormed off for a final time, glancing back at the pompous witch. "I know who you are, and how you are; stay out of my life, but most of all, leave that chick alone before you even get started!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With her back pressed against the wall just outside the classroom, Jeanette covered her face and exhaled heavily in her tiny hands. Her stomach was in knots, and she could almost swear that she needed to vomit.

"C'mon, Jeanette," she attempted to coach herself, "he's just another guy, like all the guys around here… but, something's different."

She carefully gazed into the class, seeing almost all the seats filled.

Yet she still couldn't bring herself to carry herself in.

"Hey, Simon," a greeting suddenly came from just behind the boy as he read his science magazine.

Simon looked over his shoulder to find a close friend of his, and he beamed a smile as he turned towards him. "Jeremy," he greeted with a chuckle. "It's been a while! How was your summer?"

Oh, Jeremy. What could you say about the young fella? Just as nerdy as, and maybe more than nerdy than Simon, and the two immediately clicked their freshman year of high school.

He ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair that just barely tickled his neck and chuckled. "Summer was okay, but honestly, I'm glad to be back!"

"Same here. Summer is incredibly boring to me."

Spoken like the school's hottest nerds to ever walk the halls.

"So… how's the first day going?" Jeremy asked, genuinely curious. "Any books I can read from you?"

"Oh sure," Simon replied as he bent over to retrieve his magazine from his backpack. "Newest issue, too. Stuff like bionic limbs and whatnot. Some pretty interesting stuff." He paused for the moment, fiddling with his protractor once again. And the slight giveaway was Simon's fogged up glasses.

With Jeremy being his closet friend, he began to catch on to Simon's little habits, and this habit in particular meant that he was thinking hard; a little too hard, to say the least.

Jeremy chuckled. "What's up, Si? What are you thinking about?"

Simon scoffed. "Just thinking about the new issue I gave you. Some pretty wicked-cool things in there. Gets the mind going…" he replied with a weak chuckle.

The two, for a short moment, had an intense stare-down, for Jeremy knew Simon enough to know that 'wicked-cool' was never in his vocabulary. He smirked and placed a hand upon Simon's shoulder. "Listen, Simon; you're fidgeting with your protractor, your glasses are fogged to be damned, and…" he stopped short, gazing at his hand that was still perched on Simon. "… you're shaking like a seizure. Is everything okay? Okay at home?!"

"Absolutely!" Simon confirmed confidently. "I mean, Alvin can be – excuse my French – a huge dick! But that's about it. I just… umm." He blushed like a diamond in high lights, biting his lip before softly ejecting, "have you seen the new girls around school yet?"

Shockingly, Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, for sure!" he replied as he went inside his backpack to grab his notebook. "I'm actually writing a school article on them! Ya know, so people can get to know them more. Did you know they're not from here?"

Taken aback, Simon cocked his eyebrow, itching to know a little more about the extraneous females. "What state are they from?"

"You mean to ask, 'what country are they from?'."

Simon's eyes widened with a sparkle twinkling within, a smile gliding its way on his face. "Wait, they're our foreign exchange students this semester?"

"Indeed!"

"What country, to be exact? Do they speak English at all?"

"Oh, they speak English, alright. According to some research, and talking to our school faculty, they're from Australia."

"Interesting…"

"So, what's bothering you?"

Simon couldn't hold it in much longer. He fell back into his seat and expressed a heavy sigh. "The girls are bothering me; one of them, that is."

"Don't tell me you already have strife with the newcomers," Jeremy groaned disappointedly. "You're supposed to be welcoming, duh!" he exclaimed as he tapped his pencil against Simon's forehead.

"No strife, just," he paused as he continued to fiddle around with that annoying protractor.

Jeremy gazed at Simon from head to toe, studying his demeanor, and like a ton of bricks, it hit him. He swiftly came to an epiphany. "Si, are you crushing on one already?!"

Simon quickly hushed him and pushed his protractor to the side. Thank goodness. "Not so loud!"

Jeremy's jaw dropped with excitement as his face glowed like never before. "Simon," Jeremy's voice fell to a whisper, "You never have crushes; this is amazing!" He continued to analyze Simon, suddenly grunting. "Which one?" he asked curiously. "They're sisters; did you know that?"

Simon sunk into his seat, covering his face in anguish. He hated to admit it, but the entire situation since the moment those girls stepped on the city bus seemed all too perfect. "The tall one! The one with the purple track jacket! Happy?"

Ever-so smoothly, Jeremy glanced over Simon's shoulder, eyes wide and smirk being his expression. "Uh… Si? I don't think she's wearing a track jacket anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Simon asked as he simultaneously whirled around in his seat to see what Jeremy had spotted.

Simon froze.

"Oh my gosh," he whispered as he turned back to Jeremy, leaning in as close as he could. "That's her! She… changed her outfit…"

After what seemed to be a lifetime, the ill-at-ease Jeanette clumsily made her way inside the classroom, carefully looking around to find a seat, her books clutched so tightly against her; it turned her knuckles white. Her green eyes scanned the room, hoping to quickly find a seat, to be invisible to others. That's what she liked the most; to fade into the background of hallways and classrooms. But, just when Jeanette finally got her emotions in check and her anxiousness under control, she saw that there was one open… right next to Simon.

 _"Great…"_

She took the heaviest breath as she maneuvered her way throw students and desks, and what better way to kick off the first class period of the semester than stepping atop her loosened shoelace and plummeting to the ground.

Students around that high school obviously found amusement in people falling to the cold floor, but what can you say? That's high school for you.

"Listen, Simon," Jeremy began as he used his eyes to point to the scrambling girl. "You can score major brownie points right now! Help her!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "That was my first thought. Besides," Simon sneered with a wink. "I won those points already…" and off he was to help the damsel in distress for the second time that day.

As Jeanette struggled to reorganize her papers and books, she heard a sudden, "floors can be slippery around here."

She looked up to see the bespectacled boy kneeling to her level, her cheeks burning red as all she could do was watch the boy scoop her belongings into his arms. "Sorry we keep meeting under… unfortunate circumstances…" he attempted to make small talk.

"I-I'm clumsy," was all Jeanette could manage to eject, but she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. "Just… tripping everywhere I go…" she said, placing a large strand of teased hair behind her ear.

And like Alvin, Simon was infatuated by her accent.

"Simon," he introduced gently, putting out his hand to her. "And you?"

Jeanette cleared her throat before continuing with, "Jeanette. Jeanette Jones," as she meekly grasped on to his hand that was warm to the core. She felt as if she could hold on forever.

At that point, Simon gazed down into his arms, seeing her books in all their glory, but one looked all too familiar.

"Wow," he began as he took it out of the stack. "You read this magazine, too?" he asked shockingly, referring to the text he had with him on the bus ride.

"I just started," she began shyly. "W-we moved here and ventured to the bookstore. First thing I saw, and I loved it…"

Jeanette couldn't believe herself; did she actually find some confidence to finally speak?

"Well," Simon began as he briskly rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes everywhere but on Jeanette. "If you'd like, we can read over it during lunch. Does that sound okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first-period bell finally sounded, giving students five minutes to make it to their next class period. Alvin, of course, was the first to bolt, bobbing and weaving through the pool of students in the halls.

"Hey, Speed Racer!" a shout suddenly came from behind.

Alvin stopped with a halt and looked around to find the voice, only to see it was coming from Theodore… with Stephanie at his side. Sadly, Alvin grimaced. He would never admit to Theodore that there was… something he didn't find too keen about Stephanie. Sure, she was drop-dead gorgeous, but there was something Alvin couldn't shake.

The two approached him, and Alvin slapped the fakest smile he could force.

"Where are you off to so fast?" Theodore asked with a chuckle. Stephanie giggled right along. "You're never excited for class," he teased.

"It's not class, doy!" Alvin exclaimed. "I hate class! I'm just… waiting for somebody."

"Oh," Theodore replied with a wink.

"Al, you'll benefit from these classes, ya know?" Stephanie placed her two-cents with a cheeky smile.

 _"Ugh, gag me!"_ he thought bitterly. "The only classes I like are lunch and P.E. No others."

"Wow, you don't want to be successful?" Stephanie snooted with a smug look across his face.

"Theodore," Alvin began, ignoring Stephanie as a person for the moment. "I finally got to talk to the Ace! Her name's Brittany, and she's just… pretty cool." He backed down at the last second. He couldn't let his brothers now he actually had _**feelings**_. Even that made his stomach curl. "I'm showing her around, I guess, ya know, just to be nice…" he disregarded with a shrug of his shoulders, hoping his nonchalant attitude would cover up for him.

The warning bell chimed, and Stephanie released Theodore's hand, gave a peck on the cheek, and cheerfully said, "Well, class is starting! See you, babe!" and off she went down the hall, having Theodore watching on in admiration and Alvin watching on with relief.

"Isn't she the greatest?" Theodore asked, faintly sighing.

"Uh, she's fucking not."

"Alvin!"

With crossed arms, Alvin could somewhat see betrayal glistening in Theodore's green eyes. He knew he hit a soft spot, but like most big brothers, he frankly didn't care in the slightest. "Listen, no offense, but your girl is the biggest skeeze ever."

"But-"

"But that's my opinion!" Alvin stated firmly. "You can like her all you want. I can tell you really do, but my opinion shouldn't matter if you do." He paused for a moment. "And with that said, she's a bitch."

"What the hell gives you that idea?" Theodore asked, clearly upset.

"My intermission."

"You mean 'intuition'."

"Same thing."

"Maybe you should start liking classes," Theodore fired back with a slick smile that turned Alvin's face a bright red. "They teach a lot; like, the difference between intermission and intuition…"

"I can't talk now!" Alvin blurted as he raced down the hall yet again. "Gotta show the new girl around!"

Once Alvin drew nearer to the school's entrance. His mind began to wander. "Man, I doubt she'll want to skip class. What was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself, suddenly wanting to recant from his original plan. "She probably thinks I'm stupid already…"

With all the confidence washed away, Alvin continued, figuring he would just skip class by his lonesome. The hallways quickly cleared, and once again, Alvin was left alone. He pulled his joint from behind his ear and examined it careful. He sighed. Disappointment.

"Looks like it's just you and me again. I'm such an ass…"

"Well, I have to get to know you first to make that judgement."

With wide eyes, Alvin's attention shot to the entrance to find the teased-hair Brittany leaning against one of the many doors, seemingly ready to burst out. "I figured I'd take you up on your offer. My host family isn't necessarily good at tours."

Alvin couldn't conceal his grin, even if he tried. "I-I was totally sure that-"

"-I wouldn't want to skip?" she finished for him, scoffing aloud. "I'm the reigning queen of skipping school back home…"

"So, you're not liking it here. I mean, you're skipping school already!"

Brittany shook her head. "It's awesome here… I just like it better where you're going."

A slick smile grazed Alvin's face as he made his way for the door, leading Brittany outside. _Just another sunny day in California_.

Without skipping a beat, Alvin whipped out his lighter, plugged the joint in his mouth, and lit it like a star in the nighttime sky. He passed it to Brittany, and she did the same.

"So, Miss Brittany Jones," Alvin began, taking a drag and blowing out the cloudy smoke, "tell me about yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before proceeding to class, the blonde leaped around the corner just as the group passed her by, just to get a better look at the extraneous boy. She couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his striking green eyes and his smile full of the straightest teeth she had ever seen. His laugh was hardy, and his voice was soothing, and suddenly, Eleanor had a change of heart; her disappointment grew stronger by the second. Who was she fooling?

"Oh my," she whispered to herself as she peaked around the corner, watching the group disappear as they drew further down the hall. "Dag!" she exclaimed with a stomp of her foot. She hated to admit it, but… could she be…

"No!" she spat before carrying herself to class. "Don't have a crush, don't have a crush, don't have a crush," she coached herself as her pace quickened. "You're better than this! He _obviously_ has a girlfriend, and she seems sweet! Don't be the school's biggest skeeze!" She paused suddenly, clutching her books tight to her chest, her heart beginning to thump. "But he seems fricking dreamy!" She fell upon a group of lockers, her brown eyes fluttering in admiration. "Okay Eleanor," she continued to coach herself as she snapped back to reality and continued down the hallway, her teased hair blowing in the breeze she created. "Fine! Have your little crush! But nothing more! And that's that, Ellie!"

Just up the hall, as Theodore finished walking his friends and girlfriend to class, he made his way back the opposite way, his broad hands tucked away in his pockets. He passed the hallway's intersection, and as he glanced down the intersecting hall… he spotted her. Backwards he walked to hide himself around the corner. He watched her long hair hit her swaying hips with each stride, and never has Theodore seen a girl look so… blossoming and full and mature, for lack of a respectful term. He huffed, fearing that Alvin might have been right to begin with… for a change.

That same guilty tingle crawled its way up his spine like before, making him tighten his lips in agony.

"Wow," he spoke breathlessly, and that might have just been too loud for his liking, for the blonde suddenly stopped, hearing the sudden voice, and just as she looked to see who the culprit was, Theodore had pressed his back around the corner, his breathing labored. Once Eleanor spotted not a soul, she continued her way, and Theodore cautiously peaked around the corner once again

Deep in Theodore's heart, he knew he loved Stephanie, and he wanted just to get to know the new girl, but… Stephanie would be far from pleased. As a matter of fact, she would be… angry. So, so angry, Theodore knew right away.

7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Second period seemed to slink on by as Eleanor sat with her arm propped up on the desk to support her head, her mind wandering about as the English teacher continued with her introduction to the class. She gently tapped the end of her pencil against the desk, and she couldn't help but to think about the green-eyed fellow. He appeared to be a quiet one; the one that stayed to himself, minus the very few friends he occupied. She admired his simple style, and she couldn't get the sound of his laugh out of her mind. He was an ace, she willingly admitted, but knew she had to stay in her place.

Theodore, on the other hand, found himself strutting towards the bathroom in need of a bathroom break, taking along his notebook and pen to write a note to his friends for them to read during passing period. He twirled the hallway pass around his fingers as he nonchalantly made his way through the empty hall. Each classroom he passed, he glanced in for mere seconds out of curiosity. He hummed a soft tune belonging to one of Michael Jackson's new songs, and he peaked in yet another classroom to see… woah.

His eyes widened. By chance, he found her; he found the blonde, her eyes looking straight ahead to the teacher. Theodore found himself stopped in the doorway, hypnotized for the moment. As he stood unmoving in the hall, the blonde, by chance, glanced outside the open door. Her first glance was dull and full of disinterest, but she did a doubletake to find it was the green-eyed boy. She perked herself up, sitting nice and tall in her seat as she glanced back at the teacher, and back to the boy once more. He suddenly let out a single chuckle… and gave her a gentle wave. She did the same in disbelief.

The two had a stare-down, small smiles propped up upon their faces, until the boy snapped clean out of it, awkwardly scurrying away. Her heart fluttered wildly as an out-of-the-blue idea graced her mind. _"He has to know my name, at least… right?"_ She flipped open her notebook to a random blank page and carefully ripped it out. On it, in her best penmanship, she wrote her name in the most elegant cursive she could muster up. But… how was he going to retrieve it, she thought with panic.

It was then, by pure, unadulterated luck, the teacher leaned against her desk, knocking every single textbook, notebook, and loose-leaf paper she had to the ground. She giggled at her own mistakes and slowly knelt to clean the mess. Eleanor found her moment, and with haste, she quietly exited the classroom and strategically placed the folded paper on the ground and carefully made her way back inside the classroom just as the teacher finished her cleaning.

Isn't this blonde-haired cutie a stealthy one?

Her hands trembled in her lap and her leg bounced uncontrollably as she hoped for the boy to come back the way he came. Minutes seemed like hours until he appeared yet again, slightly glancing inside. As he walked and redirected his attention out of the class, he glanced down to find her folded piece of paper. And there he stopped.

He looked to the classroom to find the brown-eyed splendor already looking. In confusion, he picked up the slip of paper, and as if asking, "is this for me?" he silently pointed to himself. The blonde wildly nodded, and that was his cue to pick it up and carefully open it.

On the inside?

" _ **I'm Eleanor."**_

What a shock. He glanced back up to find her waving softly like before, and with a blank stare, jaw slightly dropped, he cautiously waved back. And that's when it hit him. He looked in his hands to find his pen and notebook, and he suddenly began to scramble to open a random page. Once he did, he mustered up the courage to make his own note.

" _ **I'm Theodore."**_

They both shared smiles and waves, but the nice moment was interrupted by the annoying school bell, indicating the end of the period. Theodore gasped, realizing he had been gone for far too long. In one swift motion, and in his breathy whisper, she could hear, "Goodbye, Eleanor," and off he went, sprinting down the hallways before it became too crowded with students.

Eleanor clutched her chest with both hands, attempting to keep her wild, beating heart from jumping out of her chest. She sighed dreamily. "Oh, Theodore…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a silent walk for the moment as the two passed the joint back and forth, back and forth. Alvin had not a clue what he wanted to say; honestly; he had no idea he would make it that far. He was positive that Brittany would frown upon his offer to skip class, maybe even thinking he was a lowlife chump who had no ambition. There the two were, however, not merely skipping class, but soaring higher than the birds in the sky. It was then the two simultaneously shot one another a glance and upon noticing the color of their sclera, they burst out into a fit of obnoxious laughter.

"Your eyes are, like, totally red!" Alvin spat as he took a drag from the joint.

"Never! Yours are!" Brittany teased, her laughter reaching a high pitch that Alvin found… all too adorable.

Alvin cleared his throat and ushered Brittany further down the street, leaving the school over the horizon. "So… what do you wanna see?" he asked carefully. "I can show you anything!"

"Well," she began, exposing a smile full of pearly whites, "show me where you smoke when you skip."

Alvin became giddy at the sudden suggestion. He took a hold of her hand and began to jog down the road. "Perfect!"

Brittany jogged along without hesitation and the two suddenly halted at a nearby bus stop. Alvin anxiously watched for a bus, and Brittany did as well – as if she knew where she was going. "Alvin… how far from the school do you travel?!" she questioned with shock.

"As far as I can go," he answered plainly before catching sight of a nearby bus heading their way. He quickly extinguished their joint to save for later and just as he did, the bus pulled up to its stop, and Alvin grabbed for Brittany's hand, practically yanking her on.

Upon stepping foot on the bus, Alvin glanced at the bus driver and produced a high smile. "Hey Greg!" he greeted the overweight bus operator.

The grumpy-looking bus driver looked to see who greeted him, and once he saw it was Alvin, he produced a cheeky smile of his own, and to Brittany's surprise, the driver greeted, "Hey Al!"

"How was your summer?" Alvin asked as he and Brittany took a first seat near the front. Brittany watched on, not saying a word, but simply observing Alvin's casual day of skipping school.

"Pretty darn good," Greg replied without complaints, "I see you're skipping school again?"

"Always. It sucks there!"

"Can't be mad at ya; I used to skip school regularly myself."

Over the high school years, the more Alvin found himself skipping class, the more he got to know the bus driver, good ol' Greg, who he somehow had a lot in common with. Greg did always say that Alvin was a younger version of himself when he spent his days in high school, having graduated back in the 50s; wild and rambunctious and full of life.

Alvin chuckled as he directed his gaze to Brittany. "And… and I actually have a friend this time!"

Brittany blushed at his words, and she knew for a fact that there was no one to hide it behind her pale face.

"Her name is Brittany. She's here from Australia!"

The middle-aged Greg glanced back at the quiet female, handing her a smile as well. "Well hello there, Brittany. I see Alvin convinced you to tag along?"

Brittany placed a piece of her teased hair behind her ear. "Well, he didn't have to do a lot of convincing, that's for sure!"

Greg chuckled. "Nice accent too." He pulled the bus off in a rush that threw Alvin and Brittany back into their seats. "So… Echo Park Lake again?" Greg asked for confirmation.

"As always!"

Brittany watched on in amazement. "Is this place nice?"

"Are you kidding? This place is more than nice, Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed with a wide smile. "This place wails! You might love it!"

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were sky high, but the bus ride seemed to take an eternity for Alvin; he was to ready and willing to impress Brittany at all costs. Minutes passed on by when the bus finally came to its designated stop. The bus doors opened wide, and Alvin and Brittany were quick to rush off.

"See ya around, Greg!" Alvin called as the bus shifted into gear and drove off down the street, black exhaust caking the air. "Well… here we are!" Alvin introduced as he guided Brittany through the park, seeing that other people were occupying the area. Alvin pulled the joint and lighter from his back pocket, and he ignited it effortlessly.

Brittany looked on in amazement as the sun beamed against her blue eyes. "Woah," she breathlessly whispered as she took in all of nature's beauty, the sound of chatter and laughter, and the overall ambiance of the park. "This place is dank!"

"What did I tell ya?" Alvin replied, wholesomely proud to be Brittany's tour guide. "It kinda clears my mind… or whatever…" he blatantly brushed off, attempting to hang on to his cool and laidback composure. He passed Brittany the joint, which she effortlessly took. "I can't believe you haven't seen this place! How long have you've been here in L.A.?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Three months so far."

"Three!" Alvin blurted in surprise. "How come I've never seen you around?!"

"Well, our host family isn't exactly ideal; the lady can be _so_ overprotective," she ended with a sigh full of disappointment. "Her name is Miss Miller. She's sweet and funny and all, but she won't let us do a damn thing! So, we were in the house all summer! Maybe going out once or twice…" She passed the joint back to Alvin.

"I bet you're glad you're free, huh?"

"Seriously."

Alvin scoffed with a chuckle. "Sooo… how is it back home?" he cautiously asked. "You know, Australia."

Brittany's smile glimmered with excitement as the thought of home brought beautiful and warming memories, "It's so warm and beautiful. The weather is amazing, too! Aw, you should see it; it'll do it more justice if you actually experience it for yourself!"

For the moment, as Brittany chattered away about her home country, painting a lively, vivid picture for Alvin, he couldn't help but to be fixated on Brittany's entire presence. When Alvin said he wanted to make a hottie his own that school year, he never imagined a hottie so… sweet, so… beautiful… so, rambunctious as himself. He couldn't help but to think that he scored the jackpot, and wanted nothing more than to keep it for all his own…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Time seemed to pass by slowly until Alvin realized that he and Brittany would be late to their next class period. They promptly boarded a city bus which had a stop just outside the high school. Just like Alvin timed it, he and Brittany slinked their way back inside the school, the weed feeding into their paranoia. They walked the halls among the other students, perfectly blending in after their high escapade.

"Well… I guess I should get to class, huh?" Brittany began as she clutched her books tightly against her body, her eye contact dropping to her feet, her foot scraping back and forth against the school's floor.

"Yeah, totally," Alvin replied as his gaze met the ceiling, briskly rubbing the back of his neck.

The two quickly parted opposite ways, and before the two could draw any further away, Brittany called out, "see you after school?"

Alvin turned to meet her gaze since the first time entering the school, and he smiled upon contact. "Hell yeah," and he turned on his heels and jogged his way to class, leaving Brittany still as a statue outside of her study hall class as she watched Alvin turn the corner down the hallway.

"Brittany!" a call of two voices suddenly came. She whirled in her spot to find her sisters briskly walking over. "There you are!" Eleanor began as she and Eleanor approached her side.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Jeanette worriedly stated. "Where have you been?"

Brittany giggled uncontrollably as she pranced her way inside the study hall auditorium, her sisters meekly following. Jeanette and Eleanor knew that giggle from anywhere.

"Oh gosh, she's high!" Eleanor whispered to Jeanette. They giggled amongst themselves and Brittany turned to face the mocking sisters, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment and annoyance.

"And?" Brittany spat, her words long and drawn out. "I was just… ya know… got bored and…"

Jeanette rolled her eyes as she took Brittany by her shoulders and led the girls to three empty seats. "Please don't tell me you skipped class!"

Brittany giggled once more before she lazily flopped into her seat, her sisters following suit. "I mean, yeah! What did you expect out of me?"

"Where could you have possibly gone to do that?" Eleanor asked curiously. "You don't know your way around this city!"

"Well, for your information," Brittany prepared herself to boast, "I got high as a kite with that Ace! He knows where everything is!"

"No way!" Eleanor blurted as she began to pull out her supplies. "You actually talked to him, and, like, legit skipped class?!"

"Doy!" Brittany blurted as she pulled out her pocket mirror from her bag and began to fluff her hair to its maximum. "He asked, and I took the opportunity! You girls would do the same…"

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances, and shot their gaze back to Brittany, shaking their head immediately. "No, not really!" Eleanor replied hastily.

The school's bell rang abruptly, indicating the start of the next class period. The teacher, young and fresh out of college and ready to begin her first semester as a teacher, stood to her feet, her gaze running across each student in the auditorium-like class room. "Okay students!" she projected, hoping the unruly kids in the back could hear. "Study hall has begun, and the rules are written on the board. If you follow these rules, then you'll have a successful semester!" Out of nowhere, a paper plane came soring her way, and without batting an eyelash, she caught it effortlessly and balled it in her fist, that sweet smile still spread across her tanned face. "And if that keeps happening, well, you must enjoy detention!"

Chuckles filled the auditorium, and she, Ms. Blackwell, couldn't help but to chuckle herself.

"Now, since this is the first day of school, there's probably nothing for you to study, so I highly suggest you look over the rubrics you may have received so that this semester can be less of a hassle for you all!"

Ms. Blackwell left the students to themselves, the auditorium growing eerily quiet, considering the first rule included minimum to no chatter. The girls looked over their individual rubrics; that is, Brittany and Jeanette. Eleanor found other things to keep herself occupied.

"I can't wait for lunch!" Brittany whispered as she patted her growling stomach. "I totally have the munchies!"

"Of course, you do," Jeanette replied with the thickest sarcasm she could muster and she ulled her science magazine from her backpack. The two waited for a response from Eleanor, but upon glancing over, they found that she was occupied in her own little world, doodling away in the first page of her notebook.

Brittany, being the nosey older sister, yanked the notebook from Eleanor's possession, startling Eleanor from her daydreaming. "What does Ellie have here?" she teased as her eyes scanned the filled-up page.

"Hey!" Eleanor spat breathlessly as she scrambled to retrieve her privacy, but to no avail.

"Hey… who's…" Brittany began, taking a better look at the page, causing Eleanor's cheeks to burn red. "Who the fuck is… _Theodore_? What a name! And… why do you keep writing it over and over?" Brittany asked slickly, a cat-like grin appearing on her face.

"Stop!" Eleanor exclaimed before snatching the book away. "I-it's nobody! J-just a name I thought was cool!"

Brittany and Jeanette eyed each other, wondering how their youngest sister could conjure up such a weak lie. "Okay, Eleanor; who is it?" Jeanette asked with obviousness caking her tone.

"I bet it's that chubby one we saw with the other two!" Brittany guessed right away.

Eleanor threw her hair back in exasperation, a groan quickly following.

"How did you get his name?!" Brittany teased.

"Yeah, and you haven't said anything about him!" Jeanette followed Brittany's suit.

"He wrote it to me, if you two must know!" Eleanor rolled her eyes as she scribbled his name in cursive… over and over and over.

7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Just as the bell rang, Alvin stumbled his way into class before the teacher had the chance to close the door. His shoes squeaked with each stumble, and the teacher, who Alvin was all too familiar with, let out a sigh of defeat. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Seville…" he began as he slid his thick-rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose to get a better look at the delinquent.

Alvin nervously chuckled before sliding into a random seat placed in the front. "You know me, Mr. Shimp; always on time…"

"Well, if this is your definition of being on time, I'd _hate_ to see what your definition of being early or late is…"

The class shared a round of laughs at Alvin's expense as he gradually slumped in his seat, pulling his snapback over his eyes, seemingly hiding his embarrassment. Once the teacher began his lecture, a sharp "Psst!" could be heard just behind him. Alvin whirled around, and to his pleasant surprise, he found his brothers, both with looks of vexation. He carefully slinked his way back to an empty seat that sat between the two.

"What?" Alvin scoffed as he lifted his hat from his eyes. "I'm here, ain't I?"

"Hardly," Simon replied.

"Barely," Theodore followed.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you guys expect out of me!"

"To be a good student? To be on time?" Simon pressured with a cocked 'brow. "Is that a lot to ask?" Simon questioned with narrowed eyes. "You know Mr. Shimp borderline hates you; you better shape up!"

Alvin fell back in his seat. "Who doesn't hate me?" he mumbled inaudibly, resting his head in his hand, returning to his slouched position.

It was then that Alvin felt a pecking tap against his shoulder, sending a twinge up his neck. He looked back to find…

"What, Charlene?" he hissed with clamped teeth. Perfect, just perfect, he bitterly thought.

The bratty teen quickly slipped Alvin what seemed to be a flyer. "Read this," she ordered with a grimy smile. Alvin snatched the paper from her fingertips and scanned it over.

"What? Dance tryouts?"

Indeed, next Friday, tryouts for the school's dance team would be held in the gymnasium, and only the absolute best could join. If the team wins nationals that year, it would be there first ever in over ten years, and Charlene was determined to get them to the top. "I was hoping you'd come and watch me try out for the fourth year in a row…" she swayed with fluttering eyes.

Alvin sneered. "You won't be seeing my face there, that's for sure…"

"You'll be missing out," she pressed on as she took a chunk of Alvin's hair and twirled it within her fingers.

He shuttered at the sudden feeling before swatting her hand away. "If you think I'm coming just to see _you_?" He let out a single chuckle. "You got another thing coming, sister…"

"You think that bimbette will show her somewhat average face?" Charlene snootily questioned as she examined her freshly did fingernails. "She might look like she has two left feet, don't you think?"

Alvin could feel the irritation making its grand arrival, and at that, he twisted in his seat and handed her a dirty glare. "If you call her a bimbette one more time-"

"Hey! I call'em as I see'em, Alvie…"

Alvin turned in his seat, shaking his head in boiling anger.

"Wow, Alvin," Simon muttered, "you would usually love to watch the girls try out for dance… seeing that's who you are…"

In his lowest whisper he could muster, he replied, "if that bitch behind me is there? Count me out!"

7~7~7~7~7~7~7

The dreaded, ear-splitting bell rang again, indicating the end of yet another period.

"I was thinking," Brittany began as she led her sisters out into the crowded halls, "we should join a club or two!" she offered suddenly. "Let's get our name out there somehow! We can totally be popular!"

Jeanette groaned at the word. _**Popular**_. Popularity was never Jeanette's cup of tea; she much rather be invisible if that were physically possible. "Britt, do you have to be popular wherever you go?"

"Duh!" As if that were even a question that should be asked. "Let's be the Australian girls that takes this American school by storm! Let's show them what we got!" It was then the girls passed a hall lined with flyers of clubs and sports and activities. Brittany stopped abruptly, piloting her sisters over to her side. "Here! Look at all this! There's a science team for Jeanette, and Ellie, don't you love soccer?!"

Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at one another, finding somewhat comfort that their favorites were being offered. "You win this time, Brittany," Jeanette began, and the girls shared a round of giggles. She took the science flyer down and looked it over. "Tryouts for the team are… next Monday and Tuesday!"

"Yeah, I have a weak spot for soccer!" Eleanor cheered as she ripped the flyer from its spot, seeing that tryouts began that very Friday. "This will be perfect!"

As the girls continued to glance over the wall, a single flyer caught their attention the most, their eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Dance Tryouts!" they blurted simultaneously.

Brittany ripped the flyer down and smacked it with the back of her hand with confirmation. "It's settled! Ladies, this semester might be our best yet!"

With eagerness filling their souls, the girls strutted off down the hall in search of their next classes, and unbeknownst to them, they had a few 'admirers' looming just around the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Interesting…" Charlene mumbled to herself. She looked back at her friends, who were equally as 'amused'.

"I doubt they have what it takes," a short brunette stated with the upmost confidence. "Especially the tall one; she looks amazingly clumsy."

Another friend, a tight-curled redhead laughed through her nose. "And the dumb blonde looks like she'll be out of breath within seconds!"

A taller friend who sported a Jheri curl chimed in with, "and that off-brand ring leader needs to be knocked down a couple of notches…"

"Don't worry ladies," Charlene slyly reassured as she funneled down the halls, the others following her like ducklings following their mother. "They won't be so happy for long…"

It was then that they were suddenly stopped in their tracks, having approached a not-so-happy student who had sickeningly heard their badmouthing.

With anger and disbelief coating his voice, he slung, "you guys are just the most miserable bitches in this school, aren't you?"

Alvin, who was accompanied by his brothers, leaned against the wall, his brothers merely watching on to see how this mess would unfold.

"Says who?" Charlene spat with a hand on her cocked hip.

Alvin chuckled. "Says everyone. And that goes for your gang of scumbags prancing behind you 24/7."

They all shot the bad boy a glare, and if looks could kill…

"I guess you misheard me earlier," Alvin began, referring to the little conversation they had that morning. Charlene pinned herself against the wall with crossed arms while Alvin balanced himself over her with a hand pressed to the wall, their noses practically touching, and with a strong finger, he spewed. "leave her alone. Leave them all alone." He shot his hate-filled gaze to her friends, pushing himself from the wall. "And that includes…" With his pointing finger, he began to acknowledge each individual girl, "bimbo, bimbette, skeeze…" and once his attention was back to Charlene, he hissed repulsively, "and the one and only _slut_ …"

Without a single word, and leaving the girls morbidly shocked beyond belief, Alvin marched off down the hall with his forehead red with anger.

"Wow Alvin," Simon began with wide eyes, him and Theodore even shocked by his behavior. "I know Charlene cheated on you and everything," he stated, then having to jog to keep up with Alvin's walking pace, "but don't you think that was…"

"A little harsh?" Theodore finished with worry.

Alvin stopped and turned to face the two. "One, she did more than cheat on me! Two, that was me being _nice_. Those skeezers think they run this school; and I got a plan to make sure they steer clear of the girls…"

"Plan?" Theodore blurted aloud. "I can't help!"

"Why?!" Alvin question hastily, "because _Stephanie wouldn't like it_?!" he mocked heavily. He took Theodore's silence and drifting gaze as an answer. Alvin scoffed in disbelief. "Ugh, gag me! She's a bitch, too! A _**controlling**_ one, at that! Are there no redeemable women at the school?!"

It was then that he turned to face Simon, a slick grin appearing on his face. "Si, wouldn't it be amazing to help your crush?" he persuaded heavily, nudging Simon in his chest. "You wouldn't want these clowns anywhere near her, right?"

Simon hated to admit that Alvin was getting to him, for the idea of gaining a special place in the bespectacled girl's life didn't sound… all too bad. "Well… what do we do? We can't guard these girls all day, everyday…"

"Of course not!" Alvin agreed. "I was thinking; we go to these tryouts. Those airheads will def be there! We go in and… work our little magic. And since _Theodore_ won't help," he punished Theodore with a scowl. "We'll work harder. And Theo," Alvin began, turning his attention to his shy brother, "whenever you want to hop in, just know where we'll be…"


End file.
